


International Magical Cooperation

by EPCWFFLS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPCWFFLS/pseuds/EPCWFFLS
Summary: After seeing him save her sister, Fleur vows to repay him the only way she believes will suffice.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 173





	1. A Hero’s Reward

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first fic but I’m fairly new to the smut writing scene. Because of this, I would very much appreciate any feedback. Whether that be compliments, criticism or advice, I will gladly accept it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Panic flooded her thoughts when Fleur was notified that her sister was the thing being held hostage. She was becoming increasingly concerned for her sisters safety, unsure of what would befall her when the time ran out. She couldn’t bear to lose her sister, to even see her hurt. As the hour mark passed, her mind was filled with horrible thoughts about what might happen. All of these worries however, disappeared as she saw Harry surface, his friend in one arm and her sister in the other. She was extremely relieved to see that her sister was alright and once she was tended to, her mind went to Harry. As the judges gave all their scores, she resolved that Harry deserved something far better than a few measly points for what he had done today. As she wracked her brain trying to think of something, her mind wandered to the Yule Ball and she suddenly got an idea, now she just needed to talk to Harry.

“Excuse moi Monsieur Potter. May I ‘ave a word?” She asked him as he was talking to Ron and Hermione.  
“Um... sure.”  
Once they were comfortably out of earshot of the others, Fleur spoke again.   
“I cannot ‘sank you enough for saving my sister, even if she was not in true danger.”  
“Oh, your welcome, it was nothing really.”  
“On ‘ze contrary, it means everything to moi, I would do anything to protect her but I wasn’t able to. But you saved her and I cannot ‘sank you enough for ‘zat. For doing ‘zis for me, I believe I must repay you as ‘zose extra points simply won’t do. Do you ‘ave a way of meeting me somewhere at midnight?”  
Something in Fleur’s eye was making Harry struggle to find words and so all he did was nod.  
“Very well, meet me tomorrow night in ‘ze room next to ‘ze great ‘all ‘zat we entered after being chosen at midnight and I will give you ‘ze reward I believe you are deserving of.”

  
And with that, Fleur walked off to go check on her sister again. Harry was left with so many questions like, what did she mean by a reward? And why did she insist on them meeting at night? Some of Harry’s thoughts went into the gutter and he blushed considerably, but he dismissed them, figuring that it was her Veela heritage getting the better of him and that it was probably something very simple, she just didn’t want everyone else to know, that’s all.  
“What was that all about?” Ron asked, quizzically.  
“Oh, she just wanted to thank me for saving her sister, that’s all.”  
“Alright then.”  
And so they went back to chatting about the task.  
  
  
For Harry, the days leading up to the task felt like they were whizzing away. However now, it felt like he was waiting ages for the time to meet with Fleur. Friday went by alright but it was Saturday that really got him, he would try to do something to distract himself to make the time go by faster but his thoughts would inevitably return to Fleur. He would end up pondering about what this “special reward” was supposed to be. He would also think about the actual conversation itself, like how something about Fleur’s voice seemed off, it seemed deeper, there was just something about it that he couldn’t put his finger on. However, these thoughts would always lead him to glance at his watch or at a clock and to notice how extremely slow the time was moving. The wait was terrible but he somehow knew that it was going to be worth it.  
  
  
But Harry wasn’t the only one anticipating their rendezvous, Fleur was equally excited for Saturday night. Fleur had been having a problem in that none of the boys she attempted to bed could truly satisfy her. She forced herself to put on a show for the boys and just attempted to satisfy herself afterwards. But, it seemed that not even the English boys could satisfy her, even Roger Davies, who had a comfortable girth and length just lacked that je-ne-sais-quoi. And so Fleur was left craving that release that she had been longing for for so long. But it was the memory of the Yule ball that gave her the idea of how to reward Harry. There was just something about him. She even caught a glimpse of his proper physique when Madame Pomfrey made him put on dry clothes. His slender frame was accented by toned biceps, pecs, and an evident six pack and it was clear that even for someone of his age, he was in good shape. His performance in the first two tasks showed his physical prowess and his decisions in the second task showed that he was also a noble man. In Fleur’s eyes he was to be the one. The one that would finally give to her what she had been yearning for. The one who would quench the seemingly unquenchable fire in her loins. The man boy, nay man who would give to her what no man had managed to give to her before.  
  
  
The time had finally come. It was 11:45pm and once Harry was sure his roommates were asleep, he grabbed the invisibility cloak and headed down the stairs to the common room. As he made the long journey to the great hall, Harry’s mind was working hard to try and think of what Fleur wanted to give him. While he occasionally thought of something less than PG, he generally kept his mind out of the gutter. As he arrived at the great hall, he began to get nervous. But when he thought about it, Fleur had seemed really genuine in wanting to be nice to him, so he would go in there, accept whatever it was she wanted to give him, thank her and leave. It doesn’t need to be complicated, or awkward, rather it would be quick and simple.  
  
  
The time had finally come. It was 11:30pm and once Fleur was sure Mme. Maxime and the other Beauxbaton’s were asleep, she grabbed her things and headed out into the grounds. Once she had arrived in the room where she was to meet Harry, she began to prepare. Fleur lit a fire in the hearth and began arranging the furniture in the room. As the time neared, she began to worry. She had been so certain that she wanted Harry to be the one that she never stopped to wonder what would happen if he wasn’t. If not Harry, then who? Who could possibly be the one? But no, she refused to dwell on the thought. Could he not be the one? Yes, but he had shown evidence that he would be in multiple different ways and so she convinced herself, this was it.  
  
  
When Harry arrived at the door, he hesitated, took a breath and knocked.  
“Are you in there Fleur? It’s me, Harry?” He said tentatively.  
“Come ‘een Harry.”  
There was something different about her voice (had he known better, he would’ve known it was dripping with lust).  
‘Well’ he thought ‘can’t turn back now’ and so he opened the door.  
“So, what is it you-“  
As he looked into the room, his mind went blank. There was Fleur, wearing a set of light blue lace lingerie that matched the colour of her uniform. Her hair wasn’t tied back, instead being left free to run down her back and over her chest, further accentuating her breasts. Her gorgeous face was framed perfectly in the glow of the fire, showing her beautiful green eyes and plump lips. Harry’s eyes travelled further down to Fleur’s full, perky tits that were threatening to spill out of her bra. Next, his eyes travelled past her toned stomach to her lace panties that were accompanied by a matching lace garter belt. This was attached to a pair of thigh-high stockings that extended down her long and luscious legs. From top to bottom, she was drop-dead gorgeous.  
  
  
“Like what you see?” Fleur asked.  
Harry opened his mouth, found that his words had decided to take a vacation and then closed them. So, he resorted to slowly nodding.  
“Well, zen if you like that, then I’m sure you’ll like zees.”  
As she said this she had grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into the room, shutting the door with her wand. Once she had brought him to the center of the room, Fleur pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. This caught Harry off guard and he quickly took a step back.  
“Fleur?! What are you-“  
“Shhh don’t worry Harry.” She said, pressing a finger to his lips.  
“Let zis happen.”  
And so she went to kiss him again. This time Harry felt more comfortable and didn’t back away. Instead he began to lean in to the kiss, embracing the passion that Fleur was giving to him. Once they had come up for air, Fleur dropped to her knees and with a flick of her wand, Harry’s robes were off and his undergarments had been removed. But before she could begin, Harry piped up.  
“Fleur, what are you doing? And why?”  
“You ‘ad risked ze life of you and your friend to save my seester. Zose points are not enough to reward a deed such as this. So, I must reward you myself.”  
So, she began her work, taking Harry’s cock into her mouth.  
  
  
Harry couldn’t believe what was happening. Here he was, getting a blowjob from arguably the hottest girl currently in Hogwarts and he didn’t even ask her to do it. Harry had never thought about having sex with anyone before, but boy was he now wishing he had. The warmth of Fleur’s mouth around his dick as she sucked it was one of the greatest feelings Harry had ever experienced. Meanwhile, Fleur was working Harry’s dick with expert precision, bobbing her head up and down his cock as her tongue worked around the tip. With one hand, she was fondling his balls and with the other, she was lightly teasing her own pussy. Fleur was sucking his cock in a manner he would’ve expected to come from a very mature woman. But here she was, a seventeen year old French girl giving an absolutely spectacular blowjob.  
  
  
For Fleur, this act was nothing new. She had been in this position many times before, on her knees, with a cock in her mouth. She had been sucking guys off since she was 14, each one thought that they would soon be the one to rock her world. She would tell them of her plight and they seemed to get even more confident in their abilities but, every one of them had failed. So, much in the way she had mastered sucking cock, she had mastered faking orgasms. So many men were eager to show their “sexual prowess” but they had only been thinking of themselves, and thus failed to provide her the release she was searching for. Harry on the other hand, seemed almost the exact opposite. Even when she was on her knees after pulling his pants down with her mouth about to take in his cock, he still asked if she was sure about it. It showed that he cared about her more than any of her other partners had, despite their intentions. This was why she believed Harry would be the one. So, if he was to be then Fleur decided she would treat him well for it and treat him well she did.  
  
  
As she blew him, she could feel his orgasm steadily approaching. His fists were clenched at his side (not in her hair as most men did), he was gritting his teeth and steady exhales of breath could be heard coming from his mouth. So, Fleur began her routine. She pulled back till the tip was all that was in her mouth as she sucked it intensely. Next she pulled her mouth completely off with a loud pop! before taking all of Harry’s cock in her mouth. She deepthroated his dick for a solid 5 seconds before pulling back halfway, sucking hard, jerking off the rest of his cock with one hand and continuing to fondle his balls with the other. This barrage of actions was more than enough to send Harry over the edge. His cock erupted in Fleur’s mouth shooting ropes of cum down her throat. The one thing she wasn’t expecting however, was the volume. By the time he had finished, Fleur was coughing and sputtering as she failed to swallow all of Harry’s semen and this was not something that happened often. But, in the end she was able to swallow it all, using her fingers to collect that which escaped her mouth to put it where it belonged.  
“Oh, mon dieu! Harry! Ze amount of cum you just released was massive! When was the last time you ‘ave orgasmed?”  
“Well… to be honest, this was my first time.  
“You mean to tell me zat you, Harry Potter, are a virgin?! Zat is… oh! J’ai oublié, you are only fourteen. But for your age you have quite a big cock and quite a lot of sperm. It eez quite impressive.”  
“...thanks.” Harry said, unsure how to really respond to that compliment.  
“No matter. I believe I ‘ave tended to your needs and I will now request zat you do ze same.”  
“Oh… uh, of course.”  
  
  
And so Fleur got up off her knees and walked over to one of the chairs. Fleur bent over as she took off her panties, showing off her round butt while also spreading her legs to reveal the string of liquid connecting her pussy and her panties. Now Harry may have been a virgin, but he had gone through his sex ed class the previous year and so he knew that this meant that she was quite aroused. She then sat in the arm chair, lifting her legs onto the armrests, showing Harry her cleanly shaven pussy. At first Harry just stood there, stunned by the sight in front of him. Fleur was absolutely stunning, Harry could not think of words that would possibly do justice to the sight before him. However, her velvety voice awoke him from his trance.  
“Well? Are you coming?”  
“Oh! Right.”  
So, Harry approached the chair and got to his knees as Fleur had done.  
“I have never done anything like this before, so I’m sorry if I don’t do it very well.”  
“Do not doubt yourself ‘arry, I’m sure you will do just fine.” she said as she began to fondle her breasts with her free hands.  
  
  
And so he began. Harry started slow, working his tongue up and down her pussy, covering her outer lips with his saliva. Once he felt he had done that enough, he decided to proceed. Harry tried pushing his tongue into her pussy and this elicited a moan from the French woman’s mouth. Taking that as a sign, Harry continued trying to push his tongue in further. As he did so, he used his tongue to explore the inside of her pussy, trying to lick every where he could get at. The more he worked his tongue around the inside of her cunt, the louder Fleur’s moans would be and the heavier her breathing. Occasionally he would remove his tongue and lick the outside of her pussy a bit before going back in. On one such time, Harry happened to lick her clit, this made Fleur cry out and grip his hair lightly.  
So, Harry pulled his tongue out more often to lick at what he assumed was her clit. After a few minutes of this new routine, Fleur came. As it had never happened before, she had no idea it was coming. Her head arched back as she grabbed Harry’s head with both hands and screamed out multiple obscenities in French. Her legs trembled as her orgasm washed over.   
“Harry… zis may be your first time… but you were amazing. Never before ‘as a man made cum.”  
“Really?!”  
“Oui, you are ze first.  
Once again, Harry was taken aback and wasn’t really sure how to respond to the compliment.  
“Oh my, you are still ‘ard? Well we will ‘ave to fix zat won’t we?”  
“Yeah… I guess we will.”  
  
  
So Fleur once again got to her knees and began to blow Harry. Though Harry had already cum once, it still took a while before he finally came again. This time around however, Fleur had a slightly different plan.  
“Paint me like one of your French girls.” Fleur joked as she began jerking Harry off. So, Harry did as he was told. As he came, he managed to coat Fleur’s face, breasts and even got some in her hair.  
“My my, even for ze second time it is still so much.” she said, licking her lips.  
“I ‘ad fun with you tonight Monsieur Potter. I hope you enjoyed it as well, though I don’t ‘sink zat that is in question.” she said, pulling some cum off her face with a finger and popping it in her mouth.  
With a flick of her wand she cleaned off all the cum. Next, she walked over to the chair to throw on her cloak. She then walked up to Harry and gave him one more deep and passionate kiss, before placing her lace panties into his hand.  
“I’m giving you zees to remember me.”  
She then walked to the door, opened and then turned around to speak to Harry again.

“Can I look forward to meeting you ‘ere next week?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Magnifique! So I am thinking zat next time we will use more zan just our mouths, non?”

And with that, she left, leaving Harry standing in disbelief as to what had just happened and what was seemingly going to happen next Saturday. But one thing was for certain. Harry could tell he had a long week ahead of him.


	2. Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry returns to Fleur and she treats him well for what he did for her the previous week.

If Harry thought that time was moving slowly before, then it was at a crawl now. Saturday night just could not come fast enough. As the days went by, he couldn’t stop checking the clock and it even got him in trouble with Snape once (because of course it did). At night it took every ounce of willpower not to masturbate. Instead, he vowed to save it for Saturday, to make his next encounter with Fleur that much more special. Harry even spent one night in the restricted section with his invisibility cloak, reading about how best to pleasure a woman as he wanted to ensure Fleur’s night would be the best it could possibly be. Another problem was that he couldn’t tell anyone what had happened, because the only people he’d trust to keep that secret were Ron and Hermione. Now if Ron was having jealousy issues before, learning that Harry was having sex with Fleur Delacour certainly wouldn’t help at all. Hermione on the other hand would probably say something along the lines of how it’s very poor conduct to engage in sexual relations with the other champions or that he was too young to be having sex or that it was her Veela heritage and that he was “under her spell” or something (which he doubted as didn’t see how Fleur was acting). No matter what words she used, she would probably be telling him not to have sex with Fleur and that was an unneeded nuisance.

But Saturday did eventually come. Harry had finished dinner early and headed off to the showers to freshen up for the upcoming events. Things seemed to be lining up for him that night. The common room was emptying quickly, his roommates were all sound asleep and the developing storm outside would cover the noise he made. However, his luck seemed to run out as he was passing through one of the hallways. A large cloud of dust bursted from one of the vents and he couldn’t stop himself from sneezing under the cloak and this noise attracted the attention of one Argus Filch. He was forced to be incredibly still and hope he got lucky. Though he came incredibly close, Harry had just made it out unheard and unseen. However, since he knew that Filch would be prowling around, looking for a student, he had to slow down to make sure that he wouldn’t get caught.

When he arrived, Harry entered the room to find Fleur sitting barefoot by the fireplace wearing the tracksuit she would eventually wear for the third task. She had been sitting there looking almost lonely, but when she had laid eyes on Harry, a bright smile crossed Fleur’s face  
“Enfin, il est arrivé! I was beginning to think you ‘ad forgotten about me. I was all wet from ‘ze storm and ‘ad no one to keep me warm while I dried off.”  
“I’m so sorry Fleur, I would never have forgotten about someone as beautiful as you. I just had a run-in with Filch, our caretaker.”  
“Oh? And ‘ow did you manage to do ‘zat?”  
“Well, I have an invisibility cloak that was given to me by my father.”  
“Une vrai Manteau de l’invisibilité? Il est un homme du mystère.”  
“But yeah, I was having to stand there and h—“  
But Harry was cut off by Fleur locking lips with him. Just like last week, the kiss was magical. Fleur’s lips were so full and soft, her tongue seemed to offer him a dance and so he accepted. The two dancing in each other’s mouths as their hands roamed each other’s clothed bodies. Harry’s went to her ass, gently squeezing the supple flesh through her track pants. Fleur’s left hand reached back to run itself through Harry’s messy hair while her right reached down to cup his hardening dick.

“‘Arry, ca suffit! It seems we must find a better use for ‘zat mouth of yours.”  
As she spoke, her hands redhead behind to unclasp her bra, releasing her perky breasts with nipples that were now incredibly stiff. When there was no immediate reaction from Harry, she spoke up.  
“Well? What are you waiting f— oh, désolé ‘arry, once again I forgot you’ve never done some’sing like ‘zis before. I want you to pleasure my breasts wis’ your mouth.”  
“O-of course.”  
And so Harry leant forward and got to work. His hands went forward to grasp and squeeze her tits. His mouth went to her left breast, sucking on it with his mouth and using his tongue to lick across her nipple.  
“Oh yes ‘arry. Just like ‘zat. Oh ‘zat feels amazing. N’arrête pas.”  
“Fleur, your breasts are so beautiful. They’re so soft and perky.”  
He said, in between licking and sucking on her breasts.  
“You flatter me Potter. But I ‘sink you can take it a step further.”  
Fleur grabbed Harry’s left hand and pulled it downwards. She guided his hand underneath her pants and panties to touch the wetness concealed within.  
“Now you see what you ‘ave done to me Potter. You have gotten me oh so terribly aroused and I expect you to ‘elp me fix it.  
“Anything for you.”  
So Harry began. His fingers ran across her slit and around her pussy, teasing her before going further. He may have only been a virgin a week ago but he had done a little bit of research and was learning fast. When he finally entered a finger, Fleur let out a moan and so Harry took this opportunity to pull her into another kiss. His finger explored the inside of her pussy before it was joined by a second, the two started pumping in and out. He was now playing with both pairs of the French girl’s lips. When he felt a patch of rough flesh, he knew he’d found her g-spot and so he began to stroke it with his fingers and within seconds he could feel Fleur’s legs start to tremble. She moaned into the kiss they were engaged in as she was rocked by an orgasm. When she had recovered, she pulled back from the kiss, intending to commend Harry for the results he had acquired.

“Harry, ‘zat was amazing. You made me cum and we ‘aven’t even truly begun. If ‘zis is what you can do wis’ your fingers ‘zen I must say I am looking forward to ‘ze next part now more ‘zan ever.”  
“Well, I decided to do a bit of research to see how best to pleasure you.”  
“Of course you did. I should have expected anything less from a man like you.”

Fleur then turned around and began to pull down her pants, revealing the matching panties she was wearing underneath. When she had finished, she walked over to a couch that was now in the room and sat on it, making sure to spread her legs to give Harry a clear view of how wet her panties had become.

“Why don’t you take off ‘zose clothes and come join me?”  
She said, patting the seat beside her.

So, Harry did as he was told and stripped down. As he sat down on the couch, he was about to ask what Fleur had in mind but before any words could come out of his mouth, she was on her knees on the couch with his now rock hard cock in her mouth. Oh how Harry had missed this. The warmth of her mouth around his cock, the way she swirled her tongue around the tip, it all felt absolutely incredible. Fleur began to bob her head up and down Harry's shaft. Despite having done this once before, Harry still just could not believe his situation, receiving a blowjob from the French bombshell that was no doubt the star of the fantasies of many of the guys and probably even some of the girls at Hogwarts. But out of all of them, Fleur chose him. He just couldn’t help but get lost in how lucky he was. Lost in how amazing Fleur was at sucking his cock. Lost in all the little things she did that made the act so perfect.

Fleur had been through this act so many times that it came naturally to her. She knew how to rock the world of any man she let in her metaphorical bed. She knew all the little things that made her blowjobs better than any other that her partner had received. She knew just when to go all in and when to hang back, when to lick the tip and when to run her tongue along the shaft, when to bob her head and when to suck hard. Even though she had been left unsatisfied in the events that would follow, Fleur always loved giving blowjobs and took pride in the fact that she was just so fucking good at them. However, since Harry had done the impossible and managed to treat her well, she made sure to give him everything she had. Her technique that had been refined through countless sexual encounters was at peak performance. As time went by, Fleur decided to have some fun and traded some of her technique to instead get a little messier. She let more saliva escape her mouth than was necessary, she made sure to produce some extra noisy slurping noises to give off a very “dirty” feel to her blowjob.

It wasn’t too long after that that Harry was ready to burst. He groaned loudly and without thinking, his hands grabbed Fleur’s hair and forced her down onto his cock. He then erupted, ropes of cum splattering the back of her throat as she gagged on his length. His personal abstinence seemed to pay off as he unloaded a large volume of cum into Fleur’s mouth but she still managed to keep all but a few drops from escaping. When Harry came back to his senses and saw his hands were forcing Fleur down and that she was gagging, he was horrified.

“Oh my god Fleur! I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me I just--”  
“Don’t *cough* *cough* worry Harry, I’m fine, *cough* *cough* just a leetle’ startled ‘eez all. I’m okay with doing some’sing like ‘zat just let me know before ‘and next time.”  
“Y-yeah, ok.”  
“Now ‘zen, shall we move onto ‘ze main event?”  
“Alright.”

So, Fleur laid back on the couch. She lifted her legs and removed her now thoroughly soaked panties, throwing them off to the side. Her legs then came to rest spread wide open with her feet pressed against her ass cheeks as she ran her fingers over her aching pussy.

“Come ‘ere Potter and show me what you can do wis’ ‘zat big cock of yours.”  
“Yes ma’am.”

Harry pulled his legs up onto the couch and lined himself up so that his arms were braced above her shoulders, his knees just below her ass as his cock rested itself upon her pelvis. He looked into Fleur’s eyes as a sort of last minute confirmation and when she nodded in reply, he eased his cock into her pussy.

Harry knew that sex was supposed to feel very good. After all, if masturbation was good than it must be even better, but he couldn’t have imagined how much better a blowjob was compared to what he could do with just his hand. That however, was only the tip of the iceberg it seemed. When Harry managed to put the entire length of his dick inside of Fleur he had to take a pause, the insane rush of pleasure hitting him like a truck. Her pussy was exquisite. It was incredibly warm, the walls were soaking wet, and it gripped his cock in such a way that he almost came right then and there.It would be impossible for him to describe how good it felt to be buried balls deep in this French goddess.

When Harry penetrated her, Fleur couldn’t help but let out a cry of pleasure as his cock filled her so perfectly. His penis was large so that it filled her up, but not so much that it was uncomfortable. It was long enough that it hit all the right places inside the walls of her vagina and it just had that extra bit of magic that seemed to come with everything that Harry had done with her. As he pulled out and slowly entered her again, she reached out with her right arm, grabbing the back of his head and pulled him into a steamy kiss. She kept her lips locked with him as he steadily picked up the pace. Normally this would be the point where doubt would start to creep in the back of her mind that the man she was with would fail to please her, but Harry, who was now rapidly thrusting into her pussy, had somehow left her mind devoid of all thoughts except what was happening then and now. All her worries and concerns seemed to melt away as she just enjoyed the sensation of Harry’s cock.

The sounds of flesh slapping echoed throughout the room as the pelvises of the two teenagers collided with each other. On top of that, every time the pair broke off their kiss for air, Fleur would let out a loud moan as she enjoyed the overwhelming sensations she was feeling and Harry would let out a low groan as he tried with all his might to hold back his orgasm, determined to send Fleur over the edge before he himself followed her. He wouldn’t have to hold out long though as Fleur could feel herself approaching a powerful Orgasm. And powerful it was. Her body was suddenly flooded with overwhelming pleasure. It felt like every nerve in her body was firing at once and it was the most amazing sensation that Fleur herself had ever felt as even her own fingers and Harry’s inexperienced tongue could not possibly compare to the ecstasy she was feeling. As she came, Harry could feel Fleur’s walls convulsing around his cock and he just couldn’t hold out any longer. Harry seemed to lose control of his own body as he buried himself balls deep in Fleur’s cunt as he unloaded into her. Harry’s arms reached under the woman beneath him, wrapping her up tightly as he buried his head into her lower neck as he sank his teeth into her flesh, needing something to ground himself. As she felt cum start to enter her spasming pussy and Harry’s teeth sinking into her skin, Fleur couldn’t help but scream as her own arms wrapped themselves around Harry, her nails clawing along his back.

After about 15 minutes of the two of them laying there panting in the afterglow of two powerful orgasms, Harry finally started to come to his senses. He pulled his softening cock out of Fleur’s pussy and lay on his back beside her as the couch seemed to elongate to accommodate him. Fleur seemed to be finally waking next to him, the big smile on her face adding to the way her face was seemingly glowing in the candlelight. As he ran one of his hands down her stomach, he could feel some of his cum leaking out of Fleur’s pussy and it was that sensation that snapped him back to reality. He shot upright and turned to look at Fleur, his eyes wide in panic.  
“Oh no! Fleur! I just-”  
“”Arry, ‘Arry, calm down. You ‘sink I did not take ‘ze necessary precautions?  
“So… I won’t get you pregnant?”  
With a roll of her eyes Fleur responded “No, You will not.”  
“Oh thank Merlin. I was really worried there for a second.”  
“Do not be worried. You gave me one of ‘ze best nights in my life. Be proud of ‘zat. It eez’ some’sing ‘zat ‘ardly anyone can say.”  
Harry let out a huge sigh at this information, thoroughly relieved that his worries were unnecessary.  
“Now ‘zat you are done worrying, we can get some rest. I am getting cold and am in need of ‘ze warmth of your body.”  
And so the two of them lay there, Harry, being the big spoon as his right hand caressed her breast and his cock resting between her asscheeks. If this is what the rest of his year would be like, he would have no problem facing whatever challenges lay ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I thought that given everything that’s going on, I’d put these out much faster. But alas, we have so much time in the day, yet we never have quite enough. As always comments and critique are encouraged. I have a plan as to how I want each chapter to go but I’m open to suggestions.
> 
> Also, should I keep writing in Fleur’s accent or not?


	3. A Step Further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleur and Harry decide to take a step further and expand their horizons by experimenting in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was supposed to be much longer, is going to be much longer. The problem was I've been having trouble writing, I think it's my first case of writer's block. So, what I decided to do is post the first section of the chapter which is complete and then take a break from this story (I think I'm going to try writing one of the RWBY ideas I had) then when I finish the next part, I'll post that. Once the chapter is actually finished, I'll combine them all into one.  
> Another idea is I can just split up the rest of the larger chapters I planned into parts to keep uploads reasonably regular without reducing the content over the long run.
> 
> You also might notice Fleur's accent disappear, in my creative writing class I was told this is generally a no no and it was also extra effort that I don't have to do. So you guys can just imagine it :)
> 
> Again thanks for reading. I welcome all C&C, in fact I would love it if you mention your thoughts, even if it's something as simple as "Good" cause that helps me know whether to change things or keep going.

Another week had gone by at Hogwarts and for Harry that meant another simple but amazing night with Fleur. As they lay together in the afterglow, Fleur decided to go a bit further. “Harry, this week I want you to take that book you found and learn some new positions. Then next week you can surprise me. It would be a good way to make these nights together even more exciting.” And so Harry had a mission. Though as missions go, finding new positions in which to fuck a beautiful woman ranked pretty highly on the list. So, Harry got to work. Every night he would sneak his way down to the restricted section and read a section of that book, (“Treating Her Right: A Wizard’s Guide to Kama Sutra”) so as the days went by, he had so many things he had learned that he had to start keeping them in a hidden portion of his notebook. The book had extremely detailed descriptions about a large variety of positions. It included everything from the pros and cons, to the points in the woman’s vagina that it would hit, to recommended penis lengths for each position. There were comprehensive step-by-step instructions on how to engage in the more complicated positions as well as enchanted paintings showing various wizards going at it from star to powerful finish. It took all his willpower for Harry to keep his hands out of his pants as he read and watched, picturing how that Saturday would play out. But time inevitably passed and Harry was once again on the eve of what had swiftly become the highlight of his week for the past few weeks. He had managed to sneak the book out of the library and began using a spell Hermione had taught him, to copy parts of the book into his notepad as his roommates slept. Once 11:45 arrived, Harry threw the book back into his doubly charmed drawer (one can never be too safe with one's privacy in the wizarding world), grabbed his cloak and hurried off into the night once more. 

The journey to the great hall was becoming easier. Harry still had to be cautious as he hadn’t quite figured Filch’s night watch pattern but he was getting better at moving quickly under the cloak. But, his increase in speed (combined with leaving a little earlier) meant that for the first time, Harry had arrived before Fleur which gave him the time he needed to prep the room. Using spells that Harry had learned that year he was able to conjure some furniture in various spots around the room to create the ideal locations for the positions they were going to try that night. And so, with the room ready, Harry was able to sit back and relax as he awaited Fleur’s arrival. 

At 12:10 Harry was beginning to worry that something had happened but not 30 seconds later, the door was opened as Fleur walked in wearing a beaubatons cloak. A small wave of relief rolled over Harry as he was once again greeted with the sight of her exquisite/beautiful/magnificent golden locks.

“Ah, désole Harry it was taking a while for my roommates to go to sleep so I am a bit late. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.

“Oh, it seems like you have taken the time to prepare the room. I must say you have me quite excited for what we will be doing tonight.”

As she approached Harry, she shed her cloak revealing tonight’s lingerie set which was a light pink camisole and panties with an elaborate lace trim. So, since Fleur had decided to wear nothing over her lingerie, Harry got to his feet and began undoing his belt in order to level the playing field. The two students were now in just their undergarments as they embraced each other in a passionate kiss. Fleur’s hands roamed Harry’s back, tracing his muscles as his hands gripped her body tightly, one in her hair and one on her ass. The couple took their time embracing each other as they began to kiss and grope all over the other’s body. Harry made sure to get Fleur warmed up and wet for later. He would kiss and lick and gently bite al over her neck, collarbone, shoulders and especially her breasts. He made sure to focus on her breasts as he caressed and squeezed them while licking and pinching her nipples. Fleur couldn’t stop herself from letting out sensual moans as he body was treated just right and she could feel her pussy beginning to drip.

After having been treated so well by Harry's amazing hands and mouth, Fleur decided to return the favour. As she slowly dropped to her knees, she ran her tongue all along Harry’s torso. She licked along his pecs and nipples, she traced each individual ab before continuing down his stomach. As her knees reached the ground, she grabbed Harry’s boxers and pulled them down, revealing his hard, throbbing erection. 

“I will never get tired of seeing your cock nice and hard for me.”

After helping Harry out of his boxers, Fleur got to work servicing the cock that had now filled her dreams. She began by licking all the way down and then back up the shaft, swirling her tongue around the head as she reached the top. She then took the head into her mouth and slowly took more and more of Harry’s dick into her mouth until her lips reached his pelvis and she had to pull herself off, coughing from the reaction of her gag reflex. Fleur then settled herself into a steady rhythm of bobbing her head up and down Harry’s erection as her right hand fondled his balls and her left hand gently rubbed her clit. Her efforts were being rewarded by the soft moans and grunts coming from the man who’s cock she was sucking. Harry’s hands had even moved to weave their way into her hair, not forcing her down but definitely guiding her head up and down his cock. As she felt his orgasm approaching, she pulled her head off his cock with a nice little pop.

“Give me your cum.”

And with those four words, she drove her head down as far as she could go without gagging as her tongue swirled around the tip. In a few seconds Harry had gripped her hair tightly as he painted the back of her throat with his cum. When she had finally swallowed it all she removed herself from his still throbbing manhood, but before she could say anything, Harry had reached down and grabbed underneath her thighs and hoisted her up in the air. Having the chance to vocalize little more than an ‘oop’ Fleur was carried to and lowered onto a couch as Harry continued down to his knees. He spread her legs wide, peppering her thighs with kisses before beginning to devour her pussy like the fine meal it was. His tongue danced around her dripping wet pussy, occasionally flicking upwards to hit her clit and frequently briefly entering her pussy but always returning to the same dance around her lower lips. Harry’s eager eating of her pussy caused Fleur to begin to moan loudly as her body shuddered in pleasure. Much like Harry had done, Fleur reached out to grab Harry’s hair and hold it in place, only her grip was far tighter. But, instead of continuing just as he had before, Harry decided to go a bit further by relegating his mouth to lick and sucking her clit and using a hand to rapidly finger the moaning blonde. With this new rhythm, it wasn’t long till Fleur reached her climax. She let out a silent scream as her vaginal walls convulsed around Harry’s fingers and her legs shook. When her legs had finally released themselves from around his head, Harry rose to embrace Fleur with another passionate kiss.

“Shall we move onto something new?”

“... I would love to. But first you must give me a moment. That was-oop!”

But before she could finish her sentence, Harry had grabbed her asscheeks and hoisted her up off the couch and around to the soft carpet floor he had conjured. Once he had lain her down, he flipped her over so that she was on all fours. As Fleur was about to speak, Harry had leant forward and had started licking her pussy again as his hands groped and kneaded her ass. Fleur moaned again as Harry used his tongue as skillfully as always. However, just as she was getting into it, Harry pulled back, instead guiding the tip of his cock to her now soaking wet pussy.

“May I?”

“Yes Harry! Don’t keep me waiting any longer.”

The insertion of Harry’s penis into Fleur’s pussy elicited a loud moan as she was once again treated to the cock that filled her dreams. Not only did Harry’s cock feel as good as always, but the new angle allowed Fleur to re-experience some of that magic as she felt the penetration in new ways. Harry was content as ever to have his dick buried in a drop-dead gorgeous woman as she moaned his name. He would be perfectly content to just keep it slow and simple, enjoying the sensuality of the act. However, Harry knew that very soon, Fleur would be wanting more, and so he began to pick up the pace. 

Fucking Fleur doggystyle was something Harry could enjoy no matter how fast he was going. But as he got up to speed, he discovered that it was much more fun at a faster pace. It was something else altogether to hear the French girl moaning loudly as he railed her from behind, his hands tightly gripping her ass cheeks. Her pussy felt amazing as always. The way it seemed to pulsate around Harry’s cock pushed him ever closer to the edge.

After a few minutes of this new pace, Fleur had finally reached her end. Sensing she was near her climax, Harry gave one last deep thrust and gripped her tightly as her orgasm washed over her. She let out a loud moan as her arms gave way and her body began to shake. The way her pussy gripped Harry’s cock made it hard not to cum, but he was determined to keep going. 

The transitional maneuver he performed was creative, but he wasn’t sure it would work at first. He pulled out of Fleur’s pussy as she was catching her breath and flipped her over so she was lying on her back. He then reached his hands under her back as he penetrated her lower lips with the tip of his cock. He then leaned back as he hoisted her up into a cowgirl position with Fleur landing on his cock, pushing it all the way inside her. Upon feeling Harry’s entire length, Fleur’s whole body froze up and her eyes shot open. Fleur’s body was in no way prepared for this and so she sat there frozen, her senses too overwhelmed for her to react. It wasn’t until Harry lifted her up off of his erection that her body regained function. 

“Fleur, are you ok?” he asked.

“Oui, I was just very surprised.”

“Well now you can set the pace. I’m just going to sit back and enjoy the show.”

“Harry, I must say I am enjoying this confidence I am starting to see from you. As much as I love how considerate you are, I must say I do enjoy the sight of a man who knows what he is doing.”

Fleur grabbed Harry’s cock and gave it a few strokes to ensure it was still hard. She then lifted herself up a bit as she let the head of Harry’s dick penetrate her. She moaned as she lowered herself further down the shaft. It had been a long time since Fleur had been in this position and she had forgotten the way the angle hit her in a very special way. Before long, she had finally reached the base as their pelvises connected, only this time she was prepared for it. Now properly adjusted, Fleur slowly raised herself up Harry’s length until he reached the tip, then lowering herself down again. Very soon she was able to get a rhythm going, slowly riding Harry’s cock.

As she began to speed up, Fleur’s moans combined with the low groans that Harry was emitting as the two of them basked in the pleasure. The sounds were soon joined by the loud smacking of flesh as Fleur was now vigorously bouncing on Harry’s cock. The constant and forceful pressure on her g-spot led Fleur to multiple screaming orgasms as she rode Harry’s dick with an incredible fervour. After her third orgasm caused her pussy to tighten up, Harry had reached his limit. He let out aloud groan as he held Fleur down and released his load into her still convulsing cunt. 

Fleur fell forward, collapsing on top of Harry as his softening cock fell out of her pussy. As they lay there in each other’s arms, Fleur could feel Harry’s cum begin to ooze out of her pussy. All she could do was smile as she fell asleep in the arms of her secret lover…

Hope you all enjoyed that. C&C welcome and feel free to necro as I will respond to comments on older stories as well.


End file.
